Mother's Day
by xOwleX
Summary: Leon hated mothers day, since he didn'te have a mother and knew nothing about her. But when Cloud stumbles upon him by himself, he manages to change Leon's mind about his mother and about the holiday, bringing them closer together.


ok sorry guys that i haven't updayted _**Silver Wings**_ yet. but i've been painting and sleeping in...a lot. and sewing and paper mecheying...ing. but i had this idea for this fic on Mother's Day when i was working. and i really wanted to write a fic about it. so, here ya go!

discliaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, or Final Fantasy and it's charachters.

* * *

><p>Leon hated Mother's Day; it really served no point to him at all. He didn't have a mother, he didn't even know her. He despised her actually, and this day just made it worse. How could a mother that dropped off her newborn baby boy at an orphanage ever be celebrated. She didn't want him, plain and simple, and Leon stuck to that fact.<p>

Thus his brooding explains why he is sitting at the bailey, getting lost in his thoughts and trying not to get even more depressed about today.

Cloud on the other hand, was enjoying this day. He got to go visit his mother and bring her flowers, he liked to think that it made her happy to see him doing so, so he did it. Every year, on Mother's Day and on her birthday he would go see her.

He passed the bailey on his way to Aerith's flower shop that she built in Hallow Bastion…or Radiant Garden, whatever name they eventually decided on' he was going to get a bouquet of lilies for his mother. But upon passing by, he saw Leon, standing and being his brooding self, except that today, he seemed depressed. Not in that I-want-to-be-alone depressed, just a sad and sorrowful depressed. Cloud cocked his head to the side as he turned into the bailey to see the older warrior.

"Hey," Cloud leaned his arms against the railing next to Leon.

"Hey yourself." Leon replied.

Cloud turned over to look at Leon whose posture was slumped and face turned down in a frown. Cloud didn't think that made Leon look very attractive at all, he'd rather see him have his normal stoic expression planted on his face instead of this somber one.

Cloud coughed, "So, are you doing anything today for your mom?"

'_Way to make me feel even worse about myself Cloud.' _Leon thought, "No."

Cloud paused for a few seconds, "Why not?"

Leon narrowed his eyes, "That's none of your concern."

Sighing Cloud turned and sat down against the railing, "You don't have to tell me, I just-"

"My mom gave me up for adoption whenever I was a baby." Leon looked off into the distance. He didn't even know why he was telling this to Cloud, he didn't want anyone's pity, especially his. But now that he started, he found it very hard to stop, "I never knew my mother, or my father. Well, just until recently. I just…hate her for wanting to give me up. So why should I celebrate her today, a bitch like that." Leon narrowed his eyes even further; he was trying to keep the tears at bay that wanted to spill over. He never realized how unwanted he was until just now: his mom didn't want him, his dad had nothing to do with him, and no one even seems to want to be in his presence. Was he really that intimidating? He let out a broken sigh, "I just don't see the point."

Cloud was silent, just listening to Leon vent, "Do you know why she gave you up?" he looked up at the brunette, "Did they ever tell you? Do you actually know the reason why?"

Leon's breathed hitched at that thought, no he was never told, he just came to the assumption that she just didn't want him, that was what most of the other kid's moms at the orphanage did, just plop them down on Matron's doorstep. "No…I was never told. But that's the only logical reason as to why she would give me up. The only thing I do know about my mom is that she's dead." Leon spat.

"You never thought that she might have wanted the best for you? That she might have not been able to give you a better life than being adopted?"

"But that's just the thing…I was never really adopted out, just joined SeeD when I was old enough."

Cloud stayed silent for awhile thinking of other reasons to let Leon enjoy this day. "What if she did love you? With all her heart…but she…didn't make it."

Leon turned his head down to the side, making eye contact with Cloud. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better? Me being the cause of her death? Hey mom, wanted to celebrate the day you never actually got to participate in."

"She would still be your mom Leon. She was pregnant with you, she cared for you. What if she wanted you to live instead of her? She loved you so much that she gave her life for you…" Even though they were just making assumptions as to why Leon was abandoned, this was starting to sound very real to both of them.

Leon slowly removed his eyes from Cloud as he thought about this, focusing on something far away, "I…don't know what to say about that…"

Cloud stretched as he stood up next to Leon, unconsciously taking his hand in his, "Then don't say anything. If that _is_ what happened and she did care for you," Cloud glanced down and rubbed his thumb against the back of Leon's hand, "Then I think she needs to be celebrated."

Leon slowly gazed down at their hands then back up to Cloud. Those eyes were sincere, holding within them nothing but pure reassurance. He squeezed Cloud's hand slightly before nodding, "Okay."

Cloud let go of his hand and walked back toward Aerith's flower shop with Leon in tow.

Their walk there was silent yet comfortable. With the door of the flower shop being in sight, Cloud's eyes lit up a little bit, "Hey, Leon."

"Hm."

"Do you want to go visit my mom today?" Cloud said opening the door for both of them.

"Your mom? Why would she want to see me?" Leon sighed, leaning against the counter, trying to smile at one of Aerith's employees, which in turn just managed to frighten them off.

"I never said that she would want to see you, I just want you to come with me. That's all."

Leon was about to retaliate when Aerith walked out from the back and smiled up at the two men. "Cloud, I already have your order completed." She gestured to one of her employees who was bringing out the big bouquet of lilies.

"Aerith, I didn't need that many." Cloud turned his head to the side.

"But Cloud, it's a special day! And I love your mother. She deserves these."

Cloud sighed and dug through his pocket under his black leather manskirt for munny.

"Nah-ah-ah" Aerith shook her head, "You should know that this is already on me."

Cloud reached over in defeat and grabbed the bouquet that was tied off with a beautiful red ribbon. She did an amazing job as always. He heard Leon let out a heavy sigh as he slumped even more onto the counter top.

"Leon wants a bouquet also." Cloud motioned his head over to his silent companion.

Aerith blinked over at Leon, he never came in here, "Leon?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, I need some for my mom too…"

She giggled at his obvious discomfort, "Well silly, what flowers to do want to giver her?"

Leon inwardly growled at the _'silly' _Aerith addressed him as"I don't know, you pick. It's too hard for me to decide." He said, glancing around at all of the plants that overran the shop.

"Oh dilly dally shilly shally." She said, turning her back and grabbing a book from the shelf behind her, "Just look through this book, and tell me what flowers you would like for me to put in a bouquet for you. I can rearrange any sort of flowers together, so don't feel obligated to just pick one assortment of flower."

Leon hesitantly flipped open the book, automatically he was in awe at the wide variety of flower's that just adorned the first page. "There's…so many."

Cloud looked over at the book with Leon, "What do you think she would like?"

"How am I supposed to know…" Leon sighed.

'_Well, I guess that's true.' _Cloud thought,"Aerith, just get him a bouquet of daisies or something."

"Is that what you want Leon?"

"…I guess." He said closing the book. He didn't even think he really knew what a daisy looked like.

"Alright, one moment." She said retreating into the backroom that resembled a green house of sorts.

Leon leaned his head down on his arms, "I hope my mom liked daisies."

Cloud felt a soft smile coming across his face as he said that, "I'm sure she loves anything you give her, as long as it was with your heart…even though I suggested them for you, but that's not the point."

Leon chuckled and lifted his head as he looked up into Cloud's azure orbs. He looked back down again, a slight blush on his cheeks, "Thanks Cloud."

"No problem."

"Alright boys, Leon this one is for you."

He straightened up and gaped at her, "You managed to do it that fast?"

"I'm an expert." She winked, "and this one is also on me. Just don't tell anyone else that."

"Got it," Cloud said, as Leon was handed his arrangement of daisies. He pushed the door open with his back and made his way to go see his mom with Leon.

"So, what's your mom like?" Leon inquired, turning his head to the side.

"She's," Cloud looked around trying to find a way to describe her, "…she's quiet I guess."

Leon smirked, "That must be where you get it from. I know for a fact that I did not get my personality from my father."

Cloud nodded in response, "My mom used to say that I look like my dad. But I wouldn't know, because like you and your mother, I never met him."

Leon turned his head back to the road in front of him, "Sorry about that."

"You of all people shouldn't be apologizing." Cloud said, pushing open a big iron gate.

Leon looked up at the sound of the rusted gate being pried open, "Hallow Bastion Cemetery?"

Cloud turned back to look at Leon, "Yeah, I told you my mom didn't talk much."

_'Did Cloud really just make an attempt at a joke about his dead mother?' _Leon was kind of in shock, but managed to follow the blonde. They were about in the middle of the cemetery before Cloud stopped in front of a headstone.

"My mom…died when I was a teenager. During the war when they bombed Nimbleheim. I was a SOLDIER Infantryman at the time."

"Oh…I didn't know that your mom died." Leon looked down at the headstone.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that I had a mom for awhile."

"What?" Leon looked over at Cloud who put down the flowers on his mom's grave. "How could you forget that you had a mom?"

"Long story short, I didn't have my memories. Let's just leave it at that."

Cloud bent down and sat on his knees as he smiled down at his mother's stone.

"I had to make a substitute grave for her, since she was probably blown to pieces," Cloud's eyes fell at that thought, "But, I like to know that at least she has a place of rest. Even if she wasn't actually buried here…or buried at all."

Leon also laid his set of flowers down next to Cloud's. "I'm sure that she appreciated that. My mom has a burial site. I've never been to it though." Leon sighed, now he was feeling extremely guilty and selfish.

Once again, silence took over the two warriors. Leon was in deep thought about his own mother, _'What if what Cloud said was right?' _Leon thought, _'What if she did love me…' _

Leon took a deep breath before letting out a phrase he never thought he would say, "Happy Mother's Day mom." he said quietly, his gaze drifting up to the blue sky above. As those words left his lips he felt a presence over him, it was comforting and warm, almost as if it were an embrace. He felt as if a big boulder was lifted from his shoulders at that moment in time. It felt nice.

"Yeah," Cloud said, touching the tombstone and also looking up into the sky, "Happy Mother's day."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my Squall." A woman said from the Heaven's. A tear slipped from her eye at the sight before her. "Thank you, Cloud."<p>

"He was always trying to help friends in need when he was a child." A blonde woman said sitting next to Raine. "He was my pride and joy. And he still is."

Raine turned toward Cloud's mother and nodded, "Mine too."

* * *

><p>About an hour of both men sitting and chatting in the cemetery, sometimes to each other and sometimes to their deceased mother's, the two men got up and made their way out toward the streets of Hallow Bastion.<p>

Leon was really glad that Cloud took him here. He needed to know that he actually meant something to his mother. That's when a thought struck him, and he reached his hand out and shyly entwined his finger's with the blonde's, "Hey, Cloud."

Cloud turned slightly, a faint blush on his cheeks from Leon holding his hand, "Yeah?"

"What do you say to spending Father's Day with me? My dad is a handful and I'll need someone to actually keep me sane when I'm there."

Cloud smiled and glanced up at the brunette, "Yeah," he squeazed Leon's hand, "that sounds nice."

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW please. lol this was kind of a spur of the moment thing. i don't know if i should just leave it as is, or make a Father's Day sequal. but your reviews will tell me i'm sure! :) i either wanted to write this or finish chapter ten of <strong><em>Silver Wings<em>**, but i chose this one, it made me feel fluffin inside.


End file.
